FakeOut MakeOut
by Demonddancer
Summary: after a fakeout makeout to throw off Valerie of Danny's identity Sam desides that she is going to tell him. will he reject her? will it make things ackweird? will they live happiily ever after? why am i asking you?
1. fakeout makeout

Disclaimer: HOW MANY OF THESE DO I HAVE TO DO BEFORE YOU RELIZE I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!!!!

Sam came home smiling and humming it was another day where Danny was in a battle but she didn't want to go home. She ended up having another fake out make out with her. It was to throw off Valerie. But it was nice she felt sparks when she kissed him...she just wish that it was for real.

"Samantha Manson what do you think coming home at this late of an hour." Sam's mother cried but Sam ignored her and kept walking to her room smiling as she did a turn in the kitchen as she pored herself some milk. She laughed as she imagined she was at the school dance and dancing with Danny again.

"Sweetly I haven't seen you this happy in...ever." Sam's grandmother said.

"Grandma you don't even know how happy I am!" Sam explained as she kissed her grandfather and smiled as she danced her way up the stairs to her room.

She turned on her computer as her she kecked her email she laughed at tucker's message.

Technogeek: Sam you got that kiss you want and imp sure if you told him you liked him there would be more where that came from.

Goth girl: you make it sound so easily...

Technogeek: but it is. You like him and he likes you. It's that simple I don't know why the two of you are so stubborn to not say anything.

Goth girl: all I know is that nothing could spoil the cloud nine that I'm on now. .

Technogeek: say it or I will

Goth girl: I don't want to make things weird between the two of us.

Technogeek: how much weirder can it get with our group of friends?

Goth girl: what do you mean?? o.0

Technogeek: well you're a Goth, he's a ghost and I'm a geek.

Goth girl: well that was a duh but what do you mean?

Techno geek: you guys are my best friends and I want to see you this happy everyday.

Goth girl: tanks tuck but I'm no good for relationships and I don't deserve one all I do is cause problems

Techno geek: you deserve someone that makes you happy. You've had some bad experiences but you just got to get back on the horse.

Goth girl: but I don't want to be rejected.

Techno geek: if he doses anything to hurt you, you know id kick his ass!

Goth girl: yea your computer jamming skills vs. his ghost powers. That's going to work.

Techno geek: I would so win.

Goth girl: hush.

Techno geek: sleep on the idea of telling him and tell me your dission in the morning.

Goth girl: kay I'm going to bed. I wanted to say goodnight to him...guess not.

Sam turned off her computer and smiled as she changed into her black silky night dress. It had a low neck and not much of a back she smiled at her reflect for the first time since she entered junior high school. She was now sixteen.


	2. the dission

"you seem to be in love with your reflect its been fifteen minutes" Danny phantom said as he sat on Sam's bed laughing as a random object got flung at his head as he fell back on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked tiring to look mad but her smile just wouldn't stop.

"I wanted to see if you got home alright." Danny said laughing as Sam went and opened her window.

"What I have to go already? I just got here." Danny said with a sly smile.

"You know what my parents would do if they found Danny phantom in my room?" dam said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take you with Me." he smirked.

"Danny what are you thinking?" Sam said in shock as he picked her up and flew her out her window.

"Danny not that I don't love flying but where the hell do you think your taking me?" Sam said as she felt Danny hold her tighter. Danny took her to the cleft on the edge of town there was a meteor shower and Sam smiled as she saw the lights stream across the sky. She beamed at him as she watched the stars fly across the sky. She smiled knowing what she was going to do. She was going to tell him.


	3. going to the movies

"Dude you guys had another fake-out make-out? What's that like number eight?" Tucker said as the two guys laughed as they sipped sodas in Danny's room. They were waiting for Sam to call so that they could all go to the mall.

"Yea I know." Danny said with a dum smile on his face.

"Dude if this is how you feel about her then maybe you should tell her." Tucker said hinting for the two of them to get together.

"I know but how the hell am I going to tell her?" Danny said unsure of himself. He opened the window and looked out at the sky; it would be great to go flying again.

"Well I set you two up last night telling you about the meteors shower, why didn't you take that opportunity?" Tucker said pointing out last nights set up.

"I…uh…" Danny found the clouds very interesting avoiding tucker's eyes.

"Grow Some BALLS And Speak Up!" Tucker said. He was now pissed because he had taken the past month to get the two of them to become fully aware of their feelings and had set them up at all bits. Valier, the meteor shower, their lab partners that the teacher assigned.

"Wow, I hope I'm not intruding on a guy thing." Sam said as she walked into the room laughing to herself.

"No, its nothing." Danny blushed.

"Well are we going?" She asked hitting her watch. "The movie starts in ten and unless we can all magically fly there then were going to- Danny what's with that look. I ment figuratively." Sam said getting defensive as Danny took hers and tucker's hands and made them all intangible.

"KAHHHH!!" Sam screamed as they went through the ceiling she was not used to the whole disappear and go through walls thing. Danny just laughed and had a broad smile fill his face as he pulled her body up against his. Tucker laughed as Danny almost forgot about having tucker being a third wheel.

They arrived in the movie theater alleyway as Sam finally stopped screaming. While onlookers tried to figure out where the disembodied voice came from.

"Alright now that I'm officially deaf who is buying the tickets and who is buying the food and who is getting our seats?" Tucker asked picking on his ear.

"Sorry flying isn't natural." Sam said in her defense, she didn't want Danny to know that him being a ghost scared her. She was clamed normally by the stars or his sweet smelling after shave that he didn't seem to be wearing today and that made her nerves stand on end.

"I wont say anything because I value my knee caps" Danny and tucker said in unison as the joked around.

"Good. I'll go get the food, tucker your still broke aren't you?"

"Same here!" Danny said cheerfully with no reason.

"Here" She handed him some change. "You two numskulls get the tickets and ill meet you guys at the door with the food."

"Yes mame." The both said in mock suloits.

"Ha ha very funny."


	4. like a date

Disclaimer: if I owned this would I be writing a fan fiction?

A/N: just because some people decided that I don't value my own knee caps I'll write a little more….but you are warned that it won't be long.

The movie theater was crowded mainly couples and group of friends so there was no chance the trio would sit together. Sam and Danny took two seat right beside each other and tucker sat next to them on the other side of the isle. (you can see where this is going)

The coming attractions plaid for an some cool action flic that they all said that they were going to see when it came out the following year…if they could remember it then. There were several others and out of nerves both Sam and Danny were munching on popcorn like there was no tomorrow…each time their hands brushed their faces would turn pink, but neither saw due to the darkness of the theater…but tucker couldn't stop laughing.

Then Sam's worst nightmare. The coming attractions for the new Disney movie. She was so scared that she gripped Danny's hand and hid her face in his shirt. Tucker had fallen out of his seat and was rolling in the isle with laughter. Danny just chuckled as he saw that tucker was escorted from the theater by a mall cop.

The movie was descent one of the hurrah movies that you normally find around Halloween. But even though Sam wasn't scared she still held onto Danny's hand.

At the end of the movie, it was Danny and Sam's job to bust tucker out of the mall's hold pin for the wrouty. (mall prison) still holding hands as they wondered through the mall, tucker wanted so bad to mock them, but they didn't even realize they were holding hands till they bumped into paulina.


	5. the world is upside down

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MY STORY GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!

"why isn't it the love birds and the third wheel to tell them what to do?" Paulina said with an evil smirk

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Sam and Danny said in unsent

"Yea and I'm not popular. Who do you think you are kidding? I mean honestly your even holding hands!" Paulina laughed along with her droan star.

Danny and Sam both looked at their hands not realizing that their fingers were entwined and immediately jumped away from each other.

"What ever, I don't want to get in the dweeb's relationship. Sam are you coming or not?" Paulina said adjitated.

"Oh yea, the thing." Sam slapped her forehead.

"Well I gotta go so I'll see ya guys around later." Sam waved and followed Paulina, star and valierie. Nothing good could come from this.

"Was it just me or did the world seam to end just now?" Danny asked watching the girls walk away.

"it has crashed." Tucker said.


	6. what have i gotten into

Disclaimer: This isn't mine

"So lets get this thing over with." Paulina said as Sam rummaged through her spider back pack.

"Why is she with us lina?" Star asked Paulina

"We have this debate on the opposite opinions on the materialistic world. Because I think that it is evil and Paulina said she couldn't live with out it, we got paired up for the project." Sam said not looking up once as she pulled a pad of paper and a pen.

"So explain to me why is it that you feel the need to spend money on clothing that is similar to the outfit on your body when there are children in third world nations with not enough money to get more than one descent meal a year that is only provided by the American government out of pity?" Sam said with a snide grin.

"English?" Paulina store dumb struck at her.

"Fine. Why do you like to shop?" Sam sighed.

"Because it relieves stress, and you can make outfits that have guys heads spinning." Paulina smiled.

"Ya know, why haven't you told that Fenton kid you liked him yet? How long has it been that you two have been stealing glances and acting like love sick puppies?" Paulina asked as they entered a department store that Sam's mother would have paid money to see her enter.

"We don't." Sam's face had turned pink in coloration.

"Come on its so obvious." Star said as she picked up a short pink skirt and held it to her body.

"It's so obvious any time any other girl gets even five feet near him you start to growl. Any time he is dating you are all mopey and he is the same way." Valarie said snatching the pink skirt from star and handing her a similar one in blue jeans.

"I do not we are only friends. Let just get back to the project." Sam said annoyed. She got enough of this from tucker.

"I may not be book smart but when it comes to relationships I know my stuff. So spill it." Paulina said with one hand on her hip and a evil grin on her lips.

"Fine. I love Danny, but he dosnt notice that I'm anything other than his kid friend from elementary school." Sam said with her head hung low.

"we can help you there." Star said and the three girls laughed, sam had no clue what she had gotten herself into.


	7. changes

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: I OWN EVERYTHING! Sam, Danny AND THIS STORY!  
Lea-chan::kicks in shin:: GET IT RIGHT!

Sky: here we go again

Ann: will they ever get along?

Lea-chan::still atmpting to kill Jeh-kun, but is unable because Jeh-kun is amazing!::

Jeh-kun: EAT MY DUST::runs away::

Ann: I am sorry but my insane creator doesn't own anything…just her crazyness…even if she wont own up to it.

Lea-chan: PUT YOUR PANTS ON!

Ann and Sky: 0.0

And onto the story!

Sam stood in front of her vanity mirror, she didn't look like herself. In fact she looked like a Barbie doll's closet threw up on her. She was wearing a short pink skirt, that was so short she was sure the world could see her undergarments if she was to bend over. She had on ballet slips for shoes so that she could show off her vampire tanned legs. For a top she was wearing a pink halter that wrapped around her neck and tons of brightly colored necklace bracelets and rings. All with heart, flower and other girly symbols. She was stripped of her black chipped nails and had been painted pink.

A knocking came at the window and Sam turned around it was an invisible friend.

"I know you're just going to come in, so show yourself." Sam said irritably.

"Aw come on is that- what happened to you? Loss a beat?" Danny started to laugh at the bizarre (well for Sam's sake) outfit.

"No, I just felt like a change. What you don't like it?" Sam said biting her lip and choking back tears. She thought this was what he wanted.

"I think its ridiculous you should sue!" Danny said objectively. "What did you do to your mom or paulina to make them to force you into _that_!"

"I just felt like a change." Sam stroked her hair nervously, trying not to look upset due to the fact that she changed just for him and he didn't like it.

"But- you look like you just flipped the world upside down. Are pigs flying?" Danny didn't know when to quit and detransformed he was powerless against Sam.

"Look if you came her to make fun of me then just leave! I don't want you here!" Sam shouted at him and turned her back to him.

"Sam I'm s-" Danny was cut off with a fist in his face

"save it for someone who cares." Sam slammed the door to her bathroom and waited till Danny left till she allowed herself the pleasure of crying. It was so hard to hold it all in, so she just let it all out.


	8. ignore what you want, just do it!

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: VICTORY IS MINE! I NOW HAVE KIDDNAPPED YOUR PRECIOUS BELOVED STORY NOW I WILL TORTURE IT ANYWAY I SEE FIT!

Lea-chan: are you just naturally stupid or is it just a talent?

Jeh-kun: okay I own nothing, so just don't…wahhhhhh!

Sky: now see what you did you made her cry.

Ann: you really are cold hearted now well never find out what happens next!

Lea-chan: but-I didn't mean!

Sam steeped outside, ready to walk with Danny and tucker who were waiting. She was wearing a similar skimpy outfit with a drop down v neck this time with her hair curled and a fake smile that was smeared in lipstick. A car with a roaring stereo rounded the corner and tooted its horn at Sam. She smiled and ignored Danny and tucker and hopped in the back of Paulina's pink convertible.

Sam instantly started laughing along with star, and Valier.

"Dude what happened to Sam?" Tucker choked on the carburetors fumes as the car sped off towards the school.

"I don't know dude. I saw her all dolled up like that and I laughed, now she's become a clone of the brainless squad. Is it that easy to be popular?" Danny asked tucker as they headed towards the school using their own two feet.

"But you have to admit that she wears that outfit well." Tucker laughed.

"Yea, she looked the hottest of the bunch, i wonder if she will continue to ignor us?" Danny asked a little left down.

"Do you think not talking to them witll make him see me?" sam asked the group of girls nearly screaming to be heard over the booming stereo.

"Yea, guys like girls that ignore them. it makes a challange. and once you get in school start flirting with every jock, his jelousy will take over you'll see!" Paulina said over the noise as she parked in the teacher parking lot, ignoring the security gaurd screaming at her.

"You'd be amazed at your results." Valierie said with a gigle.

"are you ready?" Star asked

"Not really, but I'm willing to try anything." sam said as they entered the school.


	9. dude you had your chance

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: PUT YOUR PANTS ON!

Jeh-kun: pants are just a state of mind like this fan fic

Lea-chan: you need help.

Sam felt like she was in one of those high school movies where the popular girls walk into the school and the wind is blowing her hair and everyone is watching her in admeration. But this time it was her they were stairing at and she was not liking it. People pointed and gasped and laughed. it all hurt.

"Work your magic." Paulina said like a snake in Paulina's ear.

Sam swallowed hard as she headed to the center of the jock's circle. Not even the meanest ghost scared her but she was terrified.

"Is that Manson the Goth girl?" Quean asked as if her black hair and purple eyes werent blantent facts that it was her.

"You bet big boy, but I'm no longer goth. I'm looking for a man to bring light into my dark abode." Sam said with a devious smile.

"Dumm it down." Star wispered in her ear.

"Back off little meat! so how about we go one on one sweet thing." Dash said hitting on her and inside sam was ready to throw up.

"Hey whoes the new hottie?" Tucker asked a fellow locker stuffee.

"Didn't you hear? Thats Sam Manson! Some guy messed with her and some how her and Pulina ended up best friends. Now every jock in school wants to date her! To bad you missed out dude." the student said as Dash came storming over.

"FENTON!" he hollared

"What is it now?" Danny said adjitated he was sick of this.

"Tell me what is Sammie's favorit flower, you know you being her exboyfriend and all." Dash said almost trying to be friendlier than mean.

"Look she was never my girlfriend and why should I tell you?" Danny asked ready to hit Dash square in the face.

"Dont be so hostile dude, you had your chance." Dash said back at him.

"she likes blue roses." Tucker said

"why did you tell him that?" danny said rounding on tucker as dash walked away contimplating where he could get blue roses.

"Like everyone has said, you had your chance dude. and if shes able to get over you and stop waiting for you then you should be happy for her. I am." Tucker walked away as the bell for class rung. Danny watched as Sam purposly dropped her books and several guys all lunged for her books fighting over who got to carry them. Danny slammed his fist through the locker next to him and Sam looked up at him. a small sad smile filled her face, her eyes filled with longing.


	10. longing

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: I am so sorry for not wearing pants and for the fact I am so amazing that I deleted this whole chapter by not saving it.

Lea-chan: you really are amazing arent you?

Jeh-kun: see not even you can deny it!

Lea-chan: like the fact that you have to deny that this story isnt yours?

Jeh-kun: now that was a hit bellow the belt.

At lunch Sam continued to follow around Paulina she was getting ajitated about the lack of substance in their conversations. They were always laughing, but nobody said anything funny. She missed hanging out with Danny and Tucker. As soon as she thought of them, they walked by.

"Hey Danny! Hey Tucker!" Sam stood up and waved but was instantly snatched down by Star and Pulina.

"What are you doing?" Star spat at her thorugh a gritted smile.

"What does it look like, saying hi to my friends?" Sam said as Tucker and Danny walked over to the tree in the far corner of the open lawn. Sam had a look of longing just to loung out and not care what others thought. but she got herself in this mess, so she was going to have to find away out.

"You can't go back to that! You must be strong, the more you ignore him the more he will see you. Trust me." Paulina said causaly as they watched the foot ball jocks torment some poor freshmen.

"But they're my best friends I dont want to ignore them. they did nothing wrong!" Sam protesetd.

"Listen its working." Pualina said as she laughed at some scared sofhtmore drop her lunch to block the flying football.

"I see now that she's so dam popular she cant even say hi to us anymore." Danny sulked as they sat down. Tucker just shook his head.

"Dude its not like she didnt give you chance after chance after chance!" Tucker said adjitated.

"But shes not like that! she cant stand all that egotistical crap! look they are eating meet products and beating on people and she isnt protesting at all! she's laughing! what do they have that we dont?" Danny said furiously as he squeezed his milk carton splattering himself and Tucker.

"Dude will you watch it!" Tucker said as danny looked at his feet. "It's her decision, to bad that you missed out. move on with your life and be happy for her!" Tucker said as he rung out his hat and milk splattered the grass.

"But shes not happy I can just tell." Danny protested as he turned himself and tucker intangable so that the milk poured off of them.

"Then do something about it." Tucker said before he could hear danny protest he was half way ove to the popular tables.

"Fine." Sam said as leaf fell from the tree above her, which was odd because it was May. She then looked up to see that danny was walking past her jerking his head towards the school.

"I'm going to use the ladies room." Sam said to no one imperticular and dashed towards the school before anyone could object. Sam walked into the school looking around from danny when she felt her body be jerked backwards.


	11. so closebut no cigar

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: THAT WAS SO MEAN! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE A CLIFFY LIKE THAT?

Jeh-kun: Idk, I didnt feel like writting anymore.

Lea-chan: BUT THAT'S MEAN!

Jeh-kun: you know whats mean, the fact that I dont own this story.

"Shhh!" Sam a cold hiss in her ear along with her body being jerked back. As soon as she realized who it was that had pulled her backwards the fear drained from her, it was Danny.

"What are you-" Sam started to shout at him, but then hushed her voice. "doing?"

"Shouldnt I be asking you the same thing?" Danny hissed at her.

"I dont know what you are talking about." Sam said cooly as she held onto her arm pretending that Danny wasnt there.

"Sam look at me!" Danny took her face in his hand and forced her to look at him. Tears were breaming in her eyes.

"Look Dan, I got to go." Sam said as she turned to run, but Danny held onto her arm and stopped her from running. He pinned her against the wall so that she couldnt exscape.

"Sam I asked you a question, why are you all of a sudden like this? what happened? was it something I did wrong?" Danny asked his eyes filled with concern, sam couldnt look at him so she turned away.

"Dan, people change." Sam said she tried to walk away but Danny grabbed her and pinned her against the wall with his arms on either side so that she couldnt move away from him.

"Quite trying to run Sam! I know everything that goes in your head, so dont even think about it." Danny threatened her.

"Really Dan, You know me that well?" Sam questioned as she raised her voice, but kept her body pressed against the cool wall, Danny's breath lingering on her neck.

"Ask me anything about yourself and I'll answer. We are more than just friends Sam and I know you know that. We're best friends for ever." (Sorry to give up your hopes...I just couldnt resist) Sam's heart skipped a beat she was thinking he would say something else.

"Fine then, what's my favorit color?" Sam spat at him, mentaly slapping herself due to her stupid question.

"Black and purple, you cant stand the color dark red or crinsom when you are upset. Come on challange me, really make me have to think." Danny said pressing closer to her. She could feel his body pressing aginst hers.

"Well then what do I-I..." Sam couldnt think of anything to ask him, Their lips were inches apart. But she knew if she closed the gap, the friendship that she knew was over and something new would begin.

"What is my favorit none-ghost fighting activity?" Sam asked Stairing into Danny's crystal blue eyes she took a deep gulp.

"Photography." He said taking a deep breath, he just realized how close they were to one another.

"Come on Miss Articulate, what do you think I dont know about you?" Danny asked while his heart was ready to beat out of his chest.

"Do you know who broke my heart and whoes attention I am trying to gain?" Sam asked she could feel a dry lump forming in her throat, she was finding it hard to contain herself.

"No, But I know if it was my attention that you wanted, you've had it for a long time now." Danny said, he couldnt close his eyes only stare into Sam's.

"Well if it was that easy, then I guess I shoule have said something all this was a ploy to get-" The rest of what Sam said was cut off by the bell to go to class. Students headed their way and Danny backed away.

"I'm sorry." danny said hanging his head in defeat. She was so sure that she was going to say, what he was too afraid to.

"I got to um- go to class. But we'll talk later...Call me!" Sam said as she ran out of the stair well that she was in with Danny cursing every step she took away from him. _If the bell had rung like two millisecounds later..._ she though.


	12. passing notes

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: THAT WAS SO MEAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!

Jeh-kun: I thought it would be funny...plus that happens to me all the time...

Lea-chan: NO IT DOSNT THAT WAS SO MEAN! AND NOT TO MENTION UNFAIR!

Jeh-kun: you know whats mean and unfair? The fact that I dont own this story.

Lea-chan: BUT STILL HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?

Jeh-kun: the same way I can make you my puppet...I'm the one at the key.

Lea-chan::takes a loud gulp::

Danny was having trouble paying attention in his laguage arts class, but was that any different than any other day? He infront of Sam so that when they had the reading she could share her book with him and they could continue their conversation...Well that's what he though. But Lancer decided that it was time to change up the class seating chart.

Sam now sat in the back of the class room and Danny in the seat right next to where Lancer would teach. She sighed not paying attention. Just drawing a sketch of danny...she was sooo close!

A note ploped ontop of sam's scetch and she looked up to see Tucker smiling at her, she knew this couldnt be good.

_So what happened?_

Sam frownded at the note, how did Tucker know that her and danny had met? But then again how couldnt he? Then didnt make it any less than obvious.

_With what?_

Sam wrote back as a reply and slid the note across the floor as soon as Lancer turned around to write notes on the board. Tucker stopped the note with his shoe and picked up the note. He frowned when he looked at Sam's reply.

_Don't jerk me around, __I know that you followed Danny and something happened, again. It's so ovbvious that something happened it isnt funny!_

Sam unfolded the note and looked at Tucker, Lancer was yelling at a student for sleeping during his class so he was distracted enough to pass the note back to him with a short scribled reply.

_I was soooo close to telling him everything! If the bell had rung like a millisecound later...but what am I to do? Seriously how would you feel if we got together? wouldn't you feel like a third wheel? I could never do that to you._

Tucker looked back at Sam his eyes bulged. Lancer had now moved on a lecture about how if you dont due your homework you will never get any where in life.

_DON'T BE STUPID! IT'S BEEN DRIVING ME NUTS FOR EVER THAT YOU GUYS HAVEN'T GOTTEN PAST THE ACKWARD STAGE! JUST SAY IT AND GET IT OVER WITH! WE'LL ALL BE HAPPIER THAT WAY!_

Sam looked at the note and siged. She looked at the back of Danny's head and the sketch that she was drawing instead of taking notes. It was a picture of Danny and her flying. She picked up her pen and wrote three simple words.

_I'll do it._

Sam slid the note across the floor not realizing that Lancer was the one to stop the note.

"What is this Mr. Foley? Making up your own notes instead of taking the ones I provide you?" Lancer said in a cool tone and Sam burried her face with her hands. "Get in front of the class, I'm sure they would like to hear what you have to say about The Rocking Horse." Tucker took a deep gulp, but Sam was the one to get up. She took the paper and stood at the front of the class.

"Hey, do you think that Mr. Lancer has realized that he has a giant jelly stain on the back of his pants. No, I dont think so, it looks like a puberty stain? It would explain the mood swings. Lol that is so mean." Sam put the note down and smiled as Tucker sunk in his seat, the whole class erupted with laughter. "Would you like me to go on Mr. Lancer, or just take a seat?" Sam said slyly.

"How about you go to the princaples office." He pointed to the door and Sam grabbed her bag before leaving the class she just couldnt resist.

"By the by, if you didnt know to get out those tough pubic stains like that, all us ladies use cold water and the tide wand." Sam blew a kiss to the class and dashed down the hall, the class's hystric laughter following her down the hall.


	13. what did I get myself into?

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: Don't tell me that you did anything like that?

Jeh-kun: ...If there is a cookie as a reward then I will admit it, but if it's trouble than I just made that up.

Lea-chan: You can't be serious?

Jeh-kun::Smiles broadly::

Lea-chan: You are arent you?

Jeh-kun: Well if I say The I'm as Innocent as well as how I wrote all this...

Lea-chan: So you actually did that?

"I tottaly heard about what you did in Lancer's class, Is it true?" A random cheerleader asked Sam. She was getting annoyed of everyone coming up to her and asking her that.

"Yea." Sam said with a fake smile.

"Solid, I so own you. I could never have the courage to do that!" A jock behind her said. Sam wasnt used to this attention, but ever since she had acted out in class no one would leave her alone. Her popularity satus grew to be almost as large as Paulina's and already higher than Star's and Valierie's. Which ment she couldnt so much as look at Tucker and Danny which made things even worse. But the fact that the trio had cell phones made it bearable.

It was the last period of the day and she was looking forward to just hanging out with Tucker and Danny, it was Monster Mash Monday for the trio so she would get to see them at her house later in the evening.

"So what are your plans tonight, girly?" Paulina asked and Sam tried her hardest not to grit her teeth when Pualina drapped her hand over her shoulder.

"I have this lame family movie night thing with the folks. I cant get out of it, so I can only hang till like six." Sam said cleverly making a way for her to hang out with her friends.

"Pitty, Theres this club that me and the girls hang out at. We met at 10 dressed like skanks, but its all fun. Hey and if your lucky we can hook you up with Star's brother's hippie van. Its a little tight of a squeez but its great to just get down to business if you know what I mean." Paulina elbowed her in the side.

"Yea, sonds like fun, I might be able to join later on or what not." Sam said looking away. The more she found out about being popular the more she realized that it was all about getting laid and looking like a slut, no brain power needed. she missed substance of a conversation.

"Be there, or you might as well just hang with the losers again." Paulina said seriously.

"Sure, I'll sneak away and meet you there at like 11. The rents pass out then." Sam said smacking herself for making such a promise.

"Coolio." Paulina said as they headed to her car. "Now lets go to my place and pick out what to wear." sam felt her stomach sink.


	14. monday moster movie maraton

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: First I would like to start out with sending out a thankyou to all of those who reviewed: Brisinger-wen, kpfan72491, Ashlely, Lea-chan, Timewithech14, Goldenfeather, Miko in training, and StoryBook95.

Lea-chan: Wow seven people actually cared about this story?

Jeh-kun::Smiles broadly:: Yea I feel special!

Lea-chan: Great now I'm going to have to deal with you and your big ego

Jeh-kun: Well if I say The I'm as Innocent as well as how I wrote all this...

Ann: Let her have her moment she never gets reviews.

Sky: Even if she didnt make this story, is dragging it out forever and the fact that her grammer sucks, let her have her two secound.

Lea-chan: When you have to deal with it then you let her haver her moment. ::Takes giant neddle and Pop's Birthday balloon from Mars2112::

Jeh-kun: WAAAAAAHHH! That's worse than letting it go! WAAAHHH!

Monster Mash Monday Maraton was on. The trio had already watched their first movie, about some Vampire mistress in England during the witch trials or something like that, obviously Sam's choice. But what wasn't Sam's choice was the way that Tucker was acting even more desperate than ever to get Danny and Sam hooked up.

A few of the little things that Tucker had done was; steal Danny's chair so that him and Sam were forced to sit next to each other on the choach, Take the big popcorn bowl and only left a small one for Danny and Sam to share, Dropped all the straws and accidentialy stomped on them so the Danny and Sam had to share one, and several other things that made them both think that any secound Tucker was about to lower the lights and hit the mood music.

The credit rolled from the end of Sam's choice of a movie and before anyone could sday anything Tucker was on his feet headed to the projector, vcr, dvd, combo entertainment system.

"My Pick! My Pick!" Tucker said jumping up and down taking out about ten tons of equipment from his back pack and fiddling with the machines.

"Why does it feel like were being set up?" Danny asked her in a small wisper out of the side of his mouth.

"Because we probally are." Sam muttered back and then say Tucker pull out of his bag an endless stream of wires. "Tucker this better not be half as bad as when you made us watch that documentary 'when a virus attacks yo momma bord'" Sam called over to him as he was lost in wires.

"No, it's much scarier! hold on I just have to-" Tucker struggled

"-Fix it so it works!" The trio said all at once leading Danny and Sam to start cracking up.

"But what is it?" Danny asked a little skeptic.

"Remeber the summer of secound grade when I had that video camra?" Tucker asked.

"Yea, I stomped on it because you couldnt put that things down and it was getting annoying." Sam said not really carring.

"Well this is a movie that I made out of several clips that I had saved. It's some scary shit." Tucker laughed as he continued pressing buttons and such. Danny and Sam just ignored him.

"Hey, dont you have to pretend to be popular and blow us off for Paulina?" danny asked Sam as she streched on the choach and proped her legs over his lap.

"Yea I do. But I dont want to. Being popular is so much work and I have to watch what I say all the time! It's so anoying and did you see how much they threw out at lunch! It was a discrase to the enviorment...Hey want to have some fun with them?"

"Sure!" Tucker and Danny said egairly. Sam pulled out her cell phone with a deviousl smile.

"Hey Lina, its me Sam my brother came home with a whole bunch of his college buddies and well you can guess what is going on. So I'm gonna skip getting dolled up and go straight to the back of the truck if you know what I'm saying." Sam winked at Danny as Tucker covered his mouth stiffuling his laughter.

"That's a shame babe, why hog all the hotties?" Paulina said on the other line.

"Hey babe who ya talking to?" danny said in a fake gruff voice.

"Nobody, hey dont put your pants back on I'm ready for round three." Sam said as Danny and Tucker were rolling on the floor laughing. "Well you know how I do. Choa babe, we'll talk tommorow." Sam hung up her phone and joined the boys in laughing like old times.


	15. forgotten memories

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: What on earth do you have planned now?

Jeh-kun: Oh, you'll see...

Lea-chan: Great so not only do you not own this story but you have no clue what your doing as well?

Jeh-kun: . . . .TEDDY'S ATTACK::nothing happens::

Ann & Sky::shakes heads:: Not again.

"Alright I got it working!" Tucker said after they had resumed to the movie maraton.

The film rolled and Sam streched out again, her legs hanging over the side and her head at the middle cusion. danny was fidgeting with her hair not really noticing and Tucker watched them instead of the movie.

_The camra was pointed at the ground and laughter was heard in the background._

_"Do you have that thing working Tuckie?" A smaller verison of Sam asked. She had the same longer hair that went a little bit past her shoulders wrapped in braids of cherry-blond hair. _

_"I think I got it?" Tucker said unsuraly as he pointed the camra really close up on his own face so that you could see a close up of his eye. He pulled it away from his face and you could see that he had a baggy huddie that was two sizes to big and loss blue jeans._

_"Let me see!" Danny's younger voice squeeked he had on a long stripped sweater that went past his hands, in the background you could see that they were in danny's living room and his sister Jazz was sitting on the choach reading a very thinck book that a ten year old really shouldnt be able to understand._

_"It's red so that means it's on." Sam said, the camra ran to see that she had Jelly sandels to match her pink overal dress with a long sleeved white shirt under neith. _

_"Okay then it means we can start!" Tucker said as he held up a card with a very bad scribled and misspelled sign that read upside down 'what we will be when we grow like weeds' __The camra pointed at Sam and she patted at her hair._

_"I Sammie Manson will grow up to be a house wife. I will have married my two best friends Danny and Tuckie! On the side before I have a lot of children and many house work choirs I will have owned a green house." Sam said with a smile._

_"Wait I dont want to get married!" Tucker said "Technology I can never cheat on!" Tucker exclaimed as the camra pointed up his nose._

_"Fine then I'll just have to Marry Danny!" Sam said as she tugged Danny into the camra fram that was now back to pointing at her._

_"See what happens what you snooze Tuck! I get Sammie all to myself!" Danny said as he and Sam hugged._

_"Does that mean that I get to have a sister?" Jazz asked looking up from her book._

_"Yea! And you know if Tuckie gets over his techo-phaze then you two can get married and we'll all be related. Whouldn't that be great?" Sam said happily._

_"I think that could work." Tucker said and they all laughed._

_The sceen ended in a Heart of Sam kissing Danny on the cheek saying the last words of the film._

_"I can't wait till I'm all grown up and able to call myself Sammie Fenton!" _

There were several moments of silence as Danny and Sam looked at the sceen wide eyed. Tucker was yet again rolling on the floor laughing. Then the movie continued after a five minute intermission.

_"I am Tucker Foley and I want to be a computer master." That was all the little Tucker said as the screen went blank and Jazz was next to stand infront of the camra._

_"I am Jazamine Fenton and I will be an insperation to all women that we dont need men to lead succesfull lives!" The screen went dark and Danny was up next._

_"I am Danny Fenton and I am goin to become an astront and marry my best friend Sam. I will be the first man on Mars and a hero to the world in my spare time." Danny smile._

_The movie now went to a different setting, the Tucker's backyard while the sprinkelier was going off the Camra sat on a tripod._

_Sam was wearing a pink flower two peice tankine. While Danny wore red shorts and Tucker had on yellow, Jazz who was watching them was sitting on a beach chair with 'Gone with the Wind' and a teal one peice._

_"Nah nah nah nah you can't catche me!" Sam called after Danny and tucker as they chasied her with water guns. they ran aroung in circles till Sam jumped over the aloof Jazz and her followers smashed right in the chair making Jazz smash to the ground dropping her book in the mud._

_"Hey that was mean!" Jazz complained as she held her book up so that the mud dripped off of it._

_"Sorry Jazzie, We didnt mean to." Tucker said as he back away. Jazz pulled out a large supper soaker that was sitting behind her chair and started to attack Danny and Tucker while Sam laughed sitting in the mud. Danny slipped and fell on the mud so that he landed on his back and Sam crawled over to him to see if he was okay. But then Tucker landed ontop of her so that he smacked her face against Danny's making them kiss._

_When Sam was able to push herself off of Danny her face was bright red and Tucker were chanting._

_"Sam and Danny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes LOVE then comes MAR-" They didnt get to finish their song because Sam was chaising after them with her fist raised._

_"I'LL GET YOU TUCKER FOLEY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Sam screamed after him._

The movie went on with little memories that made the gang laugh and smile, and cry when they resaw the upset of four small children burring an abandonded cat. That was the day that Sam stopped wearing pink. They had made a pact that some how, someway they would change the world for the better. When the movie was finally over both Sam and Danny had fallen asleep ontop of one another in a very akward position. Tucker took a picture on his phone before waking them up.

"Hey guys I'm going home." Tucker said as the two rubbed their eyes grogally.

"Doesnt sound like a bad idea." Danny yawned.

"I just wanted to say one thing before I leave. Watching that, it made me relize that we have been running around in circles trying to avoid what we even half the age we are now, knew what would happen. So why are we still beating around the bush? Trying to avoid what is the unavoidable. I say we might-as-well get it over with and say what needs to be said." Tucker said in a deep sigh.

"What are you getting at?" sam asked her heart ready to burst from pounding so hard.

"I'm going to talk to Jazz in the morning. I hope you guys have the guts to talk to each other." With saying that Tucker left, Danny and Sam sat there in silence for a long time. Then Sam looked at Danny like see was searching her soul from with-in his body.

"Tucker's right...Danny I..."


	16. the moment you all have been waiting for

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: Why are you crying? Is it because You know I'm going to kill you for that horriable cliffy?

Jeh-kun::eyes running like mountain streams and nose oozing:: no...cause...mit...b...ovar::said inbetween large sobs::

Lea-chan: You mean it might acutaually end this story that isnt yours?

Jeh-kun:WAAAAAAAH!

_"I'm going to talk to Jazz in the morning. I hope you guys have the guts to talk to each other." With saying that Tucker left, Danny and Sam sat there in silence for a long time. Then Sam looked at Danny like see was searching her soul from with-in his body._

_"Tucker's right...Danny I..."_

"Sam you dont have to say anything." Danny said as the pulled her close to him. He pulled Sam so close that there was no space between them as Sam say ontop of Danny. He looked down into her eyes and stroked her hair. Their kiss was slow but passionate as if the words they fear to say were being said with it. When they finally pulled away Sam's hands were woven into Danny's Hair and his arms across the small of her back.

"I lo-" Before the two could contuinue their statement the door opened to the kitchen door. Sam's parents were home. Tucker was pouding his fist in the carpet maouthing the word no over and over again. (Like I'm sure all my readers are.)

Sam's mother was headed down the stair case and Danny and Sam looked at the position they were in. Danny flung his body back into the chair making it topple over on top of him and Sam was bright red.

"Is there any reasson the three of you look like you were up to no good?" Mrs. Manson said looking at the three teenagers all of them; embarased, hidding and agitated.

"No mom, Danny and Tucker were just leaving." Sam said wipping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Alright well say goodnight." Mrs. Manson headed back up the stairs and Tucker walked up the stairs in defeat with Danny following him. Sam staid watching them as they left. Then as soon as the door closed she started mutilating the pillow on the side of the choach with angry fist.


	17. dreams

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: THAT WAS NOT FAIR! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED BY AN ANGRY MOB!

Jeh-kun: I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF IT WAS JUST SO PERFECT!

Lea-chan: I'LL SHOW YOU::behind Lea-chan is all those who have reviewed for my story and have lovingly commented on every action, as well as subscribed, all with pitch forks, fire and a stuffed teddy bear.::

Jeh-kun: . . . bye::left behind a cloud out line and a line of smoke up a mountain into the sunset::

Sam got dressed into white skirt and a pink tanktop. She looked at her reflection and realized this wasnt her. And no body wanted her to be like this. Sam changed into a short black skirt with a purple tanktop with fishnet stockings and think combat boots. She stepped out of her closet and despite the hot sticky heat of May she felt cold.

"You know I can tell when you're here." Sam said annoyed. She slathered purple lipstick while Danny's reflection appeared behind her.

"Awww you spoil all my fun." Danny said placing his hands on her waist. Sam felt her stomach turn into a swarm of butterflies.

"You know you look a lot better when you arent trying to be someone that you arent." Danny said in his ear and Sam leanded her body against him.

"Danny sometimes you know me better than I know myself." Sam sighed as he held her close to him.

"Come with me." He wispered in her ear like a gental kiss.

"But what about school?" Sam asked with a dum smile.

"Come with me and we can be together, just the two of us, no interuptions. There are things we need to say." Danny said as Sam closed her eyes his voice was music to her ears and his gental heart beat tumped in her ear.

"Yes, I will listen to what ever you have to say." Sam said as Danny lifted her in his arms so that she felt like a frail doll. He flew out of her window and to a small park on the out skirts of town. The sun was just rising and people were just waking, while a new way of life was begining. Danny let go of Sam's legs so that she could stand but held onto her.

"Sammie I love you more than life its self and I know you already know that. But Sammie I dont want to ever let you." danny kissed Sam deep and passionatly.

"I've only dreamed of something like this-" Sam mumbled

"Sammie-kins it's time to go to school." Her mother said in her ear.

"I knew it was too good to be true Sam said with a sigh looking into her black pillow case.


	18. captured

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: I'm not talking to you any more.

Jeh-kun: Why not?

Lea-chan::puts fingers in ears and starts to repeat an incesive noise:: la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Jeh-kun: fine I guess I'll have to give the baby what she wants, even if this isnt my story.

Sam walked into school wearing a pink tanktop and a short white skirt. She couldnt look Danny in the eye but still she had to explain her phone call with Paulina.

"Three times? Dam girl you must have enough energ- Sam hello is anyone home?" Paulina asked Sam as they stood infront of Star's locker.

"Yea I'm fine." Sam mumbled Danny and Tucker walked by, but Danny averted her eyes.

"You know this is really starting to piss me off!" Tucker said as he stopped in front of the group of popular girls.

"What that your computer doesnt have a figure like ours?" Paulina asked him.

"Sam look at me, why the hell did you become a barbie doll clone." Tucker asked Grabbing Sam's wrist.

"She became popular because she realized it was better than being ingnored by two losers." Star said stepping inbetween them. "You dont know what it's like to stand behind a shinning star. You never get a glimps of the light, only casted in darkness." Star said her eyes furious as they all looked at her surprised.

"Well obviously your way is not working. Sam, Danny you're coming with me." Tucker pulled both Danny and Sam down the hall and slammed them into a janitor closet. "Now dont you come out till you're done talking things out! I'll watch the door it should take ten secounds because you were about to say it last night." Tucker slammed the door and left them in the dark.

"Wow, I guess he really is sick of things." Sam said looking at the closed door.

"Do you blame him?" Danny asked her.

"No, I can't." Sam sighed.

"Why did you change Sam? I liked you the way you were." Danny asked her as his hand brushed up against her.

"I wanted a certain someone to notice me." Sam said unable to look Danny in the face, even if she could only see the outline of his face due to the crack under the door.

"I can guess who, but will you tell me?" Danny said his voicesofter so that the mass of people pressed against the door couldnt hear anything. Except for tucker who had wired some kind of spy wear that was hooked up to his headphones so he was able to hear.

"Danny there are so many things I can tell you, but the hardest thing is to tell you that I love you. It sounds so cliche and that everyone says it. But even as a untangabel emotion it has hurt me the most. Danny I will scream it on the mountain tops, under the ocean or wisper it in your ear as many times as you want just as long as you will love me back. Will you Danny, could you ever find room in your heart for me?" Sam asked tears streamed her face as she felt danny pulling her to him.

"Sammie I will love you till the day I die and even beyond that." He held her to him and then kissed her lips.

"what are they saying I cant hear?" Paulina said in a hiss that was heard inside the closet.

"what to get out of her?" Danny asked as he looked down at Sam.

"Please and take me to my place so I can finnaly get out of this pink, I think I'm developing a rash from it." Sam laughed.

"Okay." Danny held her to him and with out transforming turned the two of them intangable flying out of the room the secound the door slammed open.

"Damn where did they go?" Star excliamed, tucker smiled knowingly. He finnaly did the impossible.


End file.
